Love in the alley
by InukagArethebestpair
Summary: Kagome finds Inuyasha hurt in the alley, and decides to help him. Weird how love happens sometime.KagxInu MirxSan Rated for language.Chapter 13's up, finally.
1. Found: The meeting of the two

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I'm about to write about (not the copyrighted ones anyways). But I can control their destruction, and everything else about them, so long as it's in my story.

**Love Found in the Alley**

Kagome walked through the alley. "I can't believe I let them talk me into this," she thought as she walked through the back alley. A bet she placed with three of her less brilliant friends (Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri) had earned her a walk through the back alley. She sighed as she thought about what got her into this.

She went out on a date with Hojo. Her friends bet with her that she and Hojo would kiss. Kagome thought that she could restrain herself but… OK so candlelight does affect women. She was caught up in the moment and she kissed him.

"Huh, what was that?" she thought as she heard a noise coming from behind a dumpster. It sounded like a person in pain, so she moved a bit forward (A/N: Yeah I know, it's pretty stupid.) Behind the dumpster she saw a boy around her age (16 years old) lying in a puddle of blood. His clothes were torn and his face was covered in cuts. He had long, black hair that was stuck together by the blood coming from his head. She moved towards him and said, "Hello?"

He moved a bit and opened his blue eyes. "Who are you?" he asked.

"That's not important. First, I got to get you some help," Kagome said as she took out her cell phone and dialed for the police.

"NO!" he yelled as he tried to get up, which only made his injuries worse.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because…" he said hesitantly. Then he decided not to tell his reason and, putting on an arrogant look, said "Keh, wouldn't you like to know."

"WELL, EXCUSE ME! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP."

"No need," he responded coolly.

Kagome was about to leave but looked at him and signed. "Look, why don't we at least get you bandaged."

The teenager was about to say no when his bones suddenly felt like they were falling apart. So he nodded.

"Can you walk?" Kagome asked.

"What does it look like!" he wanted to say. But instead he just shook his head.

"Well…here, grab my hand," she said, hesitating a little as she offered her hand to him. He was still a stranger after all.

Inuyasha (A/N: YES, THAT INJURED BOY IS INUYASHA!) took her hand and slowly rose. Kagome put his hand on her shoulder. As they walked out the alley, Kagome's three friends looked at the man she was carrying.

"Kagome, who is he?" one of her friends asked.

"I don't know but he's hurt. Come on, help me carry him!" Kagome yelled. He was really heavy (for her anyways).

So Kagome carried the stranger to her house as fast as she could and opened the door. Her mom was in the kitchen and called to her. "You're back already?".

"Mom, I need your help!" Kagome called out.

"Com--oh my!" Kagome's mom said after seeing Inuyasha. "What's going on?"

"Long story. Come on mom, help me carry him into the living room," she said to her mother while pointing at the living room.

After getting him into the living room, Kagome looked at the person she just brought back. He had long, black hair and through his shirt (or what was left of it) she could see well-toned abdominal muscles. She hadn't noticed it before partly because the light was dark, partly because of the fact that he was really, really heavy, but he was kind of cute. She blushed at the thought and brushed it away, meanwhile her mom decided this was a good time too pop in and ask questions.

Kagome and her mom treated his wounds to the best of their ability.

"Well Kagome, you have some explaining to do," said Kagome's mother.

"Well, I went into an alley and saw him. I tried to call the police, but he stopped me. I thought he needed help, so my friends and I brought him back." Kagome said.

"Oh," her mother said with some disappointment in her voice. "I thought this is your boyfriend."

"Mom!" Kagome yelled in embarrassment.

"What?" said a weak voice. Inuyasha has woken up.

"You're awake," Kagome said with a smile as she brushed a strand of hair away from her eye.

"Where I'm I? Did I die?" he asked with a little urgency in his voice.

"Are you insulting me?" Kagome said with some anger in her voice. The comment earned him a slap in the face.

While this was going on, Kagome's mother watched with amusement. "They make a good couple," she thought to herself.

After a few minutes of arguing, Inuyasha was worn out, so Kagome was the unofficial winner.

"Oh, I should get you some dinner," Kagome's mom said.

"OK," said Inuyasha.

Kagome went with her mom to help with dinner and Inuyasha rested. He was kind of embarrassed to be rescued by a girl but he really needed to get out of the alley before his brother sent people to finish him off… But he put the girl's family in danger.

When Kagome came back she was surprised that what lay before her eyes was an empty couch and an open window. Somehow this also made her disappointed… No she definitely didn't have feeling for a boy she just met (or picked up) at an abandoned alley.

She sighed and walked over to the window, "some people should learn how to use doors" she thought as she closed the window.

Kagome's mother entered the room at this moment and was surprised to see her daughter sitting on the couch looking at the window.

"Where'd that nice boy go, and just when I thought you were going to get yourself a decent boyfriend." She sighed "I don't like hobo."

"It's Hojo, mom." Kagome said with a little smile at her mom's comment.

If I get 5 comments I'll continue, and the chapters will get longer.


	2. Explained: The background

Love in the alley

A/N: I didn't think I would get reviews and I was going to continue anyways. But a BIG thanks from me for those of you who did review. I don't think telling my age is a good idea to the person who asked me. Inuyasha in this story is half demon, and most of the times he is demon. This chapter may be a bit boring cause it explains some things.

Disclaimer: My parents' lawyers are working on it… But not yet

Kagome walked through the halls during lunch when she was confronted by three of her friends, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. As soon as they got near enough. They stormed her with questions. Really awkward questions.

"Did you guys make out?"

"Are you going to dump Hojo?"

"What did your mom say?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Kagome anwsered.

"The guy yesterday," They said all at once.

"What makes you guys think any of that happened?" Kagome replied. This was getting very uncomfortable for her.

"He was so hot, don't tell me you didn't notice!"

"I did but," Kagome paused "HEY! I'm not that kind of person!"

"Wow, cool down Kagome." They said simultaneously (Weird twin thing going on here.)

"I really have to get some less nosy friends." Kagome thought. And just as she thought that she saw her best friend Sango coming around the corner.

"Hey Sango! Wait up!" Kagome yelled "Got to go," She said to her lesser friends and ran after Sango.

"Hey Kagome, what's up." Sango said casually.

"Lot's." And Kagome explained what happened the day before.

Sango listened intently and then made her comment. "Sounds like gang activite, you better stay out of this." She said seriously while smacked a hand reaching towards her otherside (for lack of a better word).

"Miroku, you pervert!" Sango sighed "When will you learn."

"I was simply giving a sigh of my presence," Miroku replied

"Something I don't need or want at this moment," Sango said.

"Does that mean you want it on another moment?" Miroku asked slyly.

Sango suddenly started blushing and walked off in a hurry. And where Sango goes Miroku is quick to follow.

"Good bye, beautiful Kagome." He said with a smile and started following Sango again.

"At least I can avoid awkward questions at home," Kagome thought to herself as she entered her house.

"I'm home!" She yelled out.

She walked into the living room only to find… INUYASHA! (Well she doesn't know his name.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, stunned.

"Protecting your family," He replied.

"But, but I don't know who you are. I just met you yesterday."

"And that's why I'm here." He said with a sigh. "You see, because of me your family is now in danger,"

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled, "I SAVE YOU AND YOU GET MY FAMILY INTO DANGER!"

"COOL DOWN, WENCH!" he yelled and then spoke in a normal voice, "It's not like that."

"WHAT IS IT TH-" Kagome yelled but was interrupted when Inuyasha placed his hand on her lips. (Not that romantic, yet.)

"OK, it's like this. I'm an orphan when I was about 10, my parents died and I was left to fend for my self." He paused for a moment as if remembering the experience. "My older brother hates me so I was forced to join a gang to avoid him murdering me. When you rescued me, my brother's gang had just found me alone, they cornered me and almost beat me to death, but one of them said my brother would like to kill me so they left to find him. And since you rescued me my brother's gang is now seeking to kill you." He took his hand off her mouth and waited for questions.

"Shouldn't we contact the police?" Kagome asked, a bit stunned by the volume of information she received.

"We can't, we don't have enough evidence. And police wouldn't help anyways." He replied. "His gang is ruthless and I'm lucky to get this far."

"How would you help?" Kagome asked "You got beat up,"

"Keh, they just caught me on a weak night." Inuyasha said.

"And how I'm I suppose to explain this to my mom?" Kagome asked.

"No need, I already did." Inuyasha replied coolly "How else do you think I could've got in."

"Kagome and Inuyasha, dinner's ready," Kagome's mom said cheerfully. It's amazing how some people react to the facts that their life is in danger.

"So your name is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the hanyou.

"Yeah"

"You have cute ears,"

Things were as usual at the dinner table at that night Sota and Grandpa. (Who were away last chapter on account of the fact that they were on a walk) Were taking the fact that their lives were in danger so well that Inuyasha and Kagome wondered if they knew what it meant or if they've suffered a recent head injury.

Sota was asking questions about Inuyasha questions every few seconds and Grandpa was trying to figure out if he should banish Inuyasha with a spell, so it was a normal family dinner. (Ever heard of sarcasm?)

A/N: This chapter was to explain things and set up characters, and for your enjoyment. And remember when I said chapters were going to get longer. They will, eventually…

Thanks again to those who reviewed, tell me what you think of this chapter if you can and want to, OK? You can write negative comments too.


	3. Busy: An argument and a shopping trip

Love in the alley

A/N: For some strange and unknown reason, refuses to let me see all the reviews. I have to read them in my e-mail. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I love you (in a friendly way). If you find any mistakes let me know, it is my first fanfic. Oh and Kagome did notice Inuyashas hair was silver, she just neglected to mention it (especially with the ears even more… you know, strange) . Oh, I think they go to school on Saturdays in Japan so I made the morning after the night in the last chapter Sunday.

Disclaimer: My parents' lawyers got fired, I'm now taking the case myself, and so far I've had no luck. But on the bright side, I found 2 pennies and I own both of them, MINE.

"WHAT!" Kagome screamed. It was so loud it echoed through the house and scared the birds perched on the trees (Mostly owls since it was at night).

"Well we don't have any more rooms. So unless you want him to sleep on the couch, he sleeps here," Kagome's mom said with a smile (talk about evil/ over anxious parent(s)).

"But, but, but," Kagome stuttered, this was really unexpected and even more sudden. "He's almost a stranger, how could you let him sleep in my room? I'm your DAUGHTER, a girl, and he's a boy,"

"I have two children, I should know which gender you are," Kagome's mom continued, still quiet cheerfully. "And besides if we let him in the house and he's to protect you, you should never be out of his sight."

"Oh great, next thing you know he'll be following me around to school and on dates." Kagome muttered.

"That's a great idea Kagome. You should never be out of his sight." Kagome's mom replied to her not questiony question.

"What have I done?" Kagome thought while banging her head on her table.

"Now let's get this straight, you sleep on that bed over there." Kagome said, pointing to the bed they moved from the attic (or was it basement?). "One suspicious act and you're out of here, got it?"

"I protect your sorry lives, and I have to sleep in a girl's room," Inuyasha mumbled unhappily.

"Hey, what was that?" Kagome asked, "You should be grateful I let you sleep here, you know how cold it gets in the living room at night? And it was your fault that our lives are in danger in the first place!"

"Oh yeah, bitch (there's the language for my rating)!" Inuyasha replied "Why did you rescue my then?"

"I thought you needed help," Kagome said, "But I guess I was wrong!"

Inuyasha replied in a loud voice "I'M ASHAMED I NEEDED HELP FROM A WEAK HUMAN!"

Kagome grabbed a pillow and struck Inuyasha on the head, "I'LL SHOW YOU A WEAK HUMAN!"

So Inuyasha and Kagome began hitting each other with pillows and in the end they both sat on the floor. Kagome was laughing and Inuyasha showed no emotion, but if you look really carefully you'll see that his mouth was curved very, very slightly into the shape of a smile. He had to admit this was the most fun he's had since… he couldn't even remember the last time he's had this much fun. It was probably in the memory he wanted to forget when his parents were alive… There was something about Kagome, being with her seemed natural.

They argued no more for that night, and the earlier argument seemed to have been forgotten.

Kagome slept very soundly, beating a hanyou up with a pillow is hard work.

On the next morning. Which happened to be Sunday morning? Kagome and her mom, mostly her mom, decide that they should let Inuyasha go to school. So they confronted the hanyou who was prowling around the temple looking for suspicious people and scaring the mailman.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk to you," Kagome yelled at the hanyou.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he leapt off the tree.

"Well, we've been wondering if you would like to go to school with me." Kagome asked.

"Why would I do that?" Inuyasha asked

"Because I need to be protected while at school?" Kagome said, hoping it was a good explanation.

"OK," Inuyasha said with an irritated sigh.

"Great, then you're coming with us," Kagome said as she half held half dragged Inuyasha to their car.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because we need to get you some decent cloth, yours are all ripped up," She said as she pointed to his coat.

"And we also need to get you some school supplies," Her mother added cheerfully.

"Yeah, that too," Kagome quickly said.

Inuyasha was soon stuffed into the back of the car with Grandpa and Sota.

"Do they have to come," Inuyasha asked with a groan, he was getting tired of Sotas constant questions and Grandpas spells.

"Yes, it pays to be safe when you can," Kagome's mom replied with a smile (Nothing could possibly get her down), "You did say we were all in life threatening danger,"

"Could we stray away from that topic?" Kagome asked, "I really don't like that fact,"

"OK," The three other family members chimed.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Inuyasha thought to himself.

Inuyasha soon found out that his instincts were correct (again! Though the previous times it was when he was still in a gang).

As soon as they got to the mall he was confronted with having to wait while Kagome's mom parked the car, they spent more time finding a spot than driving.

Right after that they had to squeeze through the crowd to get to the store. Then Kagome and her mom picked all the supplies for him except his backpack. And when they went shopping for cloth, Kagome insisted on him buying this pink T-shirt. But the good thing is he got to pick most of his other cloth. When they stopped shopping and head for lunch, he got to pick his lunch. But after that he had too carry all their bags. Karma works in mysterious ways.

Inuyasha let out a sigh when he on the branch of the huge tree beside Kagome's house, he could fight 300 people barehanded in his hanyou form, but shopping seemed so much harder than that.

He could just sit there and rest but he decided to think about what this feeling that he's never experienced before. It happens whenever he sees Kagome… Could it be love…?

He quickly brushed that thought aside and focused on the problem at hand. How could he possibly get Sesshoumaru off Kagomes tail? The faster he does that the faster he could get back to fight with Sesshoumaru without a care again…

"I got it," He blurted out as he jumped from the tree and ran down the steps

People say that cliffhangers get readers to come back, so here's one. I hope get 5 reviews for this chapter; it's about 1.3 times as long as the previous ones and I hope my imagination gets better so they can get even longer. And also, survey would you guys like long chapters that take a long time to write, or short chapters that are updated constantly?

Writing a chapter is hard work. I hope you liked this chapter, review is you did and can. Thanks!


	4. Explosion:Hospital&a new friend or enemy

Love in the alley

A/N: To all my reviewers, you already know I love you (In a friendly way). So… I don't need to say it, right? Oh yeah and for some reason, the lines I use to separate section still don't appear, so I hope you know which lines are a section! I just watched the 3rd Inuyasha movie, it's a good thing I'm Chinese so I can read some Japanese.

Disclaimer: The judge told me I needed mental help for thinking I can sue Inuyasha, so now I'm suing the owner of Inuyasha and I have lost every trial. And now I have psychological examinations every day!

Inuyasha continued to run down the sidewalk, he was going to confront his brother and tell him how cowardly it was for him to target the girl (kind of crazy, isn't it?).

But just as he got to the bottom of the steps he heard a loud boom, he quickly ran back to face a half-flaming house.

"What the? KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he raced into the burning building. He quickly realized that the smoke was coming from the room that Kagome and he shared, so he raced up. And faced this 3 people ran down the stairs.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Sota.

"OH NO, SIS IS STILL IN HER ROOM! I GOT TO GO GET HER!" Sota yelled.

"No, you get out. I'll get her." Inuyasha told him firmly as he ran up the stairs.

As Inuyasha raced into the room he saw Kagome lying unconsciously with her head down on her desk. There were a few spots of fire on her cloth and one piece of her cabinet door was in front of her head. He quickly put her on his back and jumped out the window, as he did this the bedroom ceiling collapsed and the whole room burned.

"KAGOME!" Her mom cried out as Inuyasha put her down on the grass.

Sota and Grandpa quickly gathered around her to check on her.

But when they shook her she refused to wake up. Kagome's mom took out her cell phone and dialed the emergency number practically screaming at them to get here.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome's mom and Inuyasha paced around the doors of the hospital room, Sota and Grandpa sat on the bench. They've been waiting for 1 hour for Kagome's conditions.

"God, please let Kagome be OK!" Inuyasha thought to himself, for some reason if Kagome died he would be unable to live with himself… It wasn't because he liked her or anything; it's just that it was probably Sesshoumarus gang that planted the device that blew up the place…

10 minutes later the doctor came out, Inuyasha was trying hard to resist strangling and beating the results out of him. He was very relieved when he heard what the doctor said.

"She's OK. She was just knocked out by the impact of something onto her head. We may need to keep her for a few days to make sure that's all. But you can go in and see her." The doctor said to the anxious family and hanyou, who breathed a sigh of relief.

Now that Kagome's OK, Inuyasha resumed his normal snobby attitude and walked in slowly after the family as if nothing happed.

Inside the room Kagome was once again her cheery self and smiled at everybody.

There was a momentary silence until Inuyasha broke it.

"So, you OK wench?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks for caring, and giving me a new nickname," Kagome replied sarcastically.

"You should have seen him before the doctor told us you were OK," Sota chimed in, "He was pacing around to no end and he looked really concerned."

"Really?" Kagome said, putting a bigger smile, "Thanks for caring Inuyasha, that's sweet,"

"Keh! I just though I'd get blamed if anything happened," he replied, hoping nobody noticed him blushing. "This was probably one of Sesshoumaru's tricks."

"So much for thinking you were nice!" Kagome said, taking the smile off her face, "I guess I can't expect too much from a snob like you"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a few more minutes, Kagome got a headache, it's not everyday that you're hit on the head with a closet door.

In the few minutes, Kagome explained what happened to her.

So she was on her desk studying for school when she heard a loud boom from behind her, in the next few seconds she felt something connect with her head and then she blacked-out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There was now a problem, since Kagome's room burned down with most of the house, they had no where to live. So Kagome's mom (we'll call her "mom" from now on) made a few phone calls.

"We're going to stay at my third cousin's house, we never here from them, but they live only a few blocks away. Grandpa had an argument with her mom and we been out of touch for about… 5 years," She said cheerfully (remember when I said she could smile through anything?), happy they found a place to sleep.

"Oh no, not the old hag!" Grandpa cried.

"Hey you're a geezer and she's a hag. You two will be perfect together!" Sota said (I have no idea where I come up with these things).

"Sota, stop teasing your Grandpa. Grandpa, stop being such a child." Kagome's mom ordered, still smiling.

So they got to their car in the hospital parking lot after telling the nurse how to find them and drove away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wow," Sota exclaimed as he got off the car, this place was huge.

The rest of the family (expect for Grandpa) a.k.a mom (since Kagome wasn't here) was also a bit stunned. She knew her cousin was rich but she didn't expect… this. The emotion Grandpa displayed was more of a "desperate old man trying to claw his way back to a car and get back to his own burned down house" kind. And Inuyasha was emotionless.

So with mom carrying one suitcase, Sota carrying a bag, and Inuyasha carrying everything else that they picked up at their house (and a desperate old man). They made their way up the steps.

Sota rang the doorbell and after a few minutes the door creaked open, and a small figure popped out.

"Aunt Akiru(Kagome's mom's name) !" It/he/she piped.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Guess who the small figure is. You should know this, come on, and take a guess!


	5. Enter Shippou: Arguments and mansions

Love in the alley

A/N: I think my stories been read by at least 20 people! I love you guy(s)/ girls(s) (In a friendly way)! This chapter is filled with arguments… I think (hope) you'll like it .

Disclaimer: Through therapy and this story I have not had time to work on the case of me against Inuyasha, so unfortunately, I still don't own him. cries

"So remind me why do you call my mom your aunt again?" Sota asked Shippou, who was showing him around the gigantic mansion.

"For lack of a better word," Shippou said, "And before you ask, the reason I've only visited you at your house is because your Grandpa used to follow you everywhere, and if he got here my grandma and him would start fighting, again. But this time, hopefully since they neglected each other's presence for 5 years, they can stop fighting,"

As he said all this he heard an ominous yelling from down the stairs.

"So much for keeping their peace," Shippou said, "Want to play some video games and ignore the loud old folk department?" He asked.

"Sure. What is it with old folks, yelling all day?" Sota replied with a sigh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile downstairs, two extremely old people were arguing about something very silly.

"I say the banishing spell works better on Inu demons like him!" Grandpa yelled, pointing to a confused Inuyasha.

"Well I say we should use the rosary bead on him!" Kaede yelled back, "Let's try it, shall we, loser cleans the mess caused!"

So with a grunt of effort, Grandpa threw a paper spell onto Inuyasha. To his disappointment, it didn't work.

"He must be pretty strong to not be destroyed by my spell," He muttered.

"Ha, see. Your so called spell doesn't work!" Kaede yelled.

"Let's see you try then!" Grandpa yelled, hoping her rosary beads wouldn't work either.

"OK," Kaede said as she put the rosary beads onto Inuyasha while muttering an enchantment.

Inuyasha waited for it to fail to do something. But was very surprised, and stunned by what it did.

"Sit boy!" Kaede yelled out, by the end of the phrase Inuyasha was laying on the floor, unconscious.

"Loser," Kaede yelled to Grandpa.

"Curses," Grandpa muttered under his breath.

"What was that, old man? Are you going to carry him off or not?" Kaede said, "We did bet loser cleans up,"

Grandpa tried to carry Inuyasha off, but the unconscious hanyou was too heavy for him.

"Old coot, don't even have enough energy to carry off a hanyou," Kaede said, "Stand aside,"

She said as she rolled up her sleeves and tried to carry the hanyou off, but the hanyou was not moved by the strength of the two old coots. And soon they were both exhausted and started their afternoon nap.

Mom soon walked in and was surprised by the sight. "How cute, they gone to sleep fighting,"

She thought to her self (and they say I need therapy).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, upstairs two younger were arguing over which game to play.

"I say we play the snowboarding game!" Shippou yelled at Sota.

"I say we play Pokemon," Sota yelled back.

Fortunately they soon found a way to settle their dispute.

They stood on either side of the table tennis table, and they put their fists at their side.

"On the count of three," Shippou said.

"One… two… three…" They muttered "DRAW," they then yelled out.

"Ha rock beats scissors," Sota yelled, doing a victory dance (Try to stray away from imagining it).

"Best 2 out of 3," Shippou said.

&&&&&&&&&&&& half an hour later&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Best 251 out of 500!" Sota yelled, for some reason they won one match each every time and since neither were willing to give up, they kept on going.

Mom a.k.a Kagome's mom, peered into the room, and was touched by the sight (she definitely needs therapy) "Like grandparents, like grandsons!" she thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Since the only people in the gigantic building that are not fighting are the servants (did I not mention they had servants) Kagome's mom and Shippou's mom (His dad was working), and Inuyasha. We'll talk about the two mothers'.

"It's nice to just sit and have tea some times, isn't it?" Kagome's mom asked Shippou's mom.

"Yes, definitely," She replied, "I do it all, the time."

And soon they began to talk about sawing circles, and then about their children, with Kagome's mom making checks on the children and childish adults every so often.

"Sota's made me very proud," Kagome's mom said, "He did excellent in his school play and brings home excellent marks."

"That's nothing compared to Shippou," Shippou's mom replied, "He's dad asks him for help on the computer some times,"

(Did I say they weren't arguing? I meant that their argument is much quieter)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the school, which Inuyasha and Sota didn't go to because they just moved, and which Shippou didn't go to because he had a private tutor, another argument was happening.

"Miroku you pervert!" Sango yelled, "How could you!"

"Sango, my sweetheart, you know I can't resist," Miroku said.

"DON'T CALL ME YOUR SWEETHEART!" Sango yelled.

"But Sango," Miroku said, it was not soon before Sango ran off, crying.

"SANGO," Miroku yelled after her, "WAIT!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In Sesshoumaru's hideout, another accusation and trial was going on.

"You idiot, you blew my cover!" Sesshoumaru said to his inferior who planted the bomb, yelling would just be a waste of breath.

"Would you care to explain who gave you the order to plant the bomb?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"No… Nooo one, sir," His trembling inferior stuttered.

"Then take him away, Jaken," Sesshoumaru commanded.

"Aye milord," The short servant answered.

The door suddenly burst open and Sesshoumaru's girlfriend walked in, "That's not nice, Sesshoumaru." She scolded, "Let the poor man go!"

Jaken looked at Sesshoumaru for a command.

"I can let him go under one condition," Sesshoumaru said, pulling Rin closer, "That you…"

Rin started blushing like mad, but nodded anyways.

"Jaken, let the man go," Sesshoumaru said, "But one more mistake and not even Rin will be able to save you,"

"Ai, milord," Jaken said, "Hear that, the lord has agreed to let you go, what do you say?"

"Thankkkk… you… milord…" The trembling figure said as it ran out the door.

"Jaken, leave us be," Sesshoumaru told the toad (I think) demon, who quickly backed out of the room.

"As you wish, milord," He said.

The lights in the room suddenly went off.

A/N: Guess what happened with Miroku and Sango. What could Sesshoumaru possibly want? How will Kagome react at the palace that's her mom's third cousin's house?

Stay tuned to find out!


	6. Driving hazards and 'sit boy's

A/N: Sorry for not updating faster, a lot's been happening.

Disclaimer: The mental facility, homework etc. have stolen away so much time for me that I forgot who the owner of Inuyasha is, so I still can't sue her/him to him. sigh

"Ah," Kagome said as she stepped out of the hospital car that carried her home, "It's good to be ba—?" She stopped as she looked at the mansion before her. This wasn't her house, was it? Maybe the knock on her head did affect her memory.

"Oh, well," She thought, she could at least ask for help if this wasn't her house, so with some doubt she rang the doorbell.

"Kagome," Her mother cried out, "You're back!" she yelled happily. "You remember your cousin, Shippou, right?" pointing to the small figure beside her who just rushed down the stairs.

"Kagome!" Shippou screeched.

"Hello Shippou, last time I saw you were so much shorter," Kagome said with a smile (I've got to give up this smiling thing, it's probably killing you).

"Last time I saw you, you were a lot shorter too!" Shippou piped.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"If you're going to hang out with a hanyou all day, you have to have to have protection," Kaede said to Kagome.

"Don't worry, grandaunt Kaede," Kagome answered, "Inuyasha's here to protect us, not to kill me,"

"Well, it always pays to have some protection," Kaede said, "and that's why I've planted the rosary bead on him," she said solemnly.

"I thought you and Grandpa made a bet?" Kagome asked.

"Well… That too. But anyways, back on subject," Kaede said, kind of embarrassed, "Now all you have to do to stop him is to say, 'sit boy'. OK," and suddenly there was a bang upstairs.

"Sit boy?" Kagome asked, and another bang was heard.

"Yes, 'sit boy'," Kaede replied, undaunted by the ominous growl coming from a hanyou who was climbing down the stairs, and slipping every few seconds cause he was kind of dizzy. But enough with the slipping. As Kaede said 'sit boy', he crashed again, headfirst, right into the stairs.

"Old wench! You seem to have pleasure in pounding me to the floor every few seconds," Inuyasha scowled.

"Sit boy…" Kagome muttered, and was surprised when she heard a bang on the floor, "Oh, sorry Inuyasha,"

"I protect your sorry butt, and you thank me by banging my head on the floor every few minutes," He muttered.

"WELL EXCUSE ME, YOU WERE THE ONE THAT GOT US INTO THE TORUBLE IN THE FIRST PLACE," Kagome yelled.

"Oh, not this again," Inuyasha muttered and then he yelled, "WELL, I SAVED YOUR SORRY LIFE ONCE! IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME, YOU MIGHT HAVE BURNED TO DEATH IN YOUR ROOM!"

"OK, so we're even," Kagome said with a sigh, "I won't say 'sit boy'… Ops, sorry, Inuyasha."

As she came across the word he was about to stop her. But was, unfortunately, too late. And thus he fell to the ground one more time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How are we going to get to school?" Kagome asked her mom.

"You and Inuyasha are going to take the bus." Her mom replied cheerfully, as usual.

"Oh yeah," Kagome said, suddenly reminded of that.

"No, they aren't," Kaede said, popping out of nowhere "They're going to use our car and I'm going to drive,"

"You are," Kagome and her mom asked at the same time, looking at the old woman.

"Grandma," Shippou's mom said, "Do you think it's wise for you to drive? We have butlers for that."

"Of course it's safe for me to drive, I'm 69 years old and I've only ran over 3 bicycles," Kaede said, quickly adding that none of them were occupied.

"Come on, Shippou, Grandson," She called out to Shippou.

"If the old hag goes, I go," Grandpa said, "I think I might be able to stop her from road rage,"

"I DON'T HAVE ROAD RAGE, YOU OLD GEEZER!" Kaede yelled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a few minutes of pointless argument, they got into the car and started driving.

Kaede wasn't half bad.

She was a nightmare.

"OH MY GOD, WATCH OUT KAEDE!" Kagome screamed.

"DON'T RAM INTO THE BUS, GRANDMA!" Shippou yelled.

"STOP DRIVING, OLD HAG!" Inuyasha screeched. He had battled with countless opponents. Nothing, absolutely nothing, was as life threatening as this. When he was battling opponents, he at least had a chance at beating them. How was he supposed to beat terrible driving?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This chapter may be short but it'll have to do for now, will write more tomorrow. I'm reading a novel, so I really have a tight schedule, sorry.


	7. Suprises and a lame excuse

Love in the alley

A/N: I'm sincerely sorry for not updating… I've been reading this really good novel.

Bear with me for the first part of this chapter, it gets better.

Disclaimer: I'm not qualified to be a lawyer… So I can't sue for Inuyasha…

"Bye, Grandaunt Kaede," Kagome said, trying to avoid throwing up.

"Wait, I want to get out!" Shippou yelled as he tried to get out of the car.

"But we are driving back!" Kaede yelled as she pulled Shippou in from the window he was climbing out of

"Maybe we should take the bus back home," A half sick Inuyasha said.

"That's probably a good idea," Kagome replied, still dizzy from the recent bad driving.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"My mom registered you already," Kagome told Inuyasha, "You're in the same class as me,"

Then she heard the voices of her lesser friends, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri.

"Kagome, you said you didn't date him!" Ayumi blurted out.

"Ayumi," The other two said as they nudged her to be quiet.

"Could you introduce us?" Yuka asked, scanning Inuyasha.

"Sure…" Kagome said reluctantly, trying to think of a good excuse for why Inuyasha's there, "He just moved here and last week he had a… medical condition, yeah that's it," She said with an "I'm not lying" type of smile (Ironic how in the television series it's what her excuse for missing school is), "Last week we went to his house and his mother said he and I should become friends,"

"Oh, poor thing," Eri said, remembering how he was covered in blood last week.

"I HAVE N—," Inuyasha yelled out.

"Sit boy," Kagome muttered so nobody could hear her.

Inuyasha immediately dropped to the floor.

"See, no balance at all, part of his medical condition," Kagome went on to say, "Got to go,"

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha asked when he recovered from the dizziness caused by the fall.

"Inuyasha, you idiot," Kagome said, avoiding passing glances as she half-dragged half-walked him to the classroom, "If you told them why you were here they would blurt it out everywhere, they have really big mouths (kind of mean, I know)," She continued.

"Keh, so what," Inuyasha said.

"Then nobody would be my friend because they'll think I'm dangerous," Kagome said. Her social life was most of her life, so it was very important to her.

"You actually like people messing around with your life?" Inuyasha asked, puzzled. What he expressed in his question was basically his definition of friendship, people poking their noses into your life.

"That's not what friendship is all about, silly," She said with an annoyed sigh.

They soon reached their destination and as they entered the classroom people glared at the hanyou who was weird looking with silver hair and stuff.

"Class, it seems to me like we have a new student," The professor said, "Are you… Inuyasha?" He said after looking at the class attendance list.

Kagome nudged Inuyasha to give a response, so he nodded.

"Very nice. Miss Higurashi, I'm glad to see you rejoining us," He paused for a moment, scanned Kagome, and said "And unscathed too. So there were no other injuries in the fire?" He asked.

"No," Kagome said.

"Good. Now, Mr..." He paused for a moment, noticing the fact that there was a blank where his last name should be, "Do you have a last name?" He asked.

"No, not really," Inuyasha replied. Since his last brother had the same last name as him, he felt violated and decided to throw it away.

"OK then, Mr. Inuyasha," The professor said, "Pick your spot,"

"Pick the spot next to the boy with black hair that's reaching for that girl's backside," She whispered, indicating Miroku.

"I'll pick the one next to the boy reaching for that girl's backside," Inuyasha said."MIROKU!" The professor screamed, "A week's detention for you,"

"OK, professor," Miroku said, straightening up quickly. "Damn you, new boy," He thought angrily.

Inuyasha soon went to his spot and a boring day of school began.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At lunch, Miroku marched to Inuyasha's lunch table, where Inuyasha and Kagome sat, and proceeded to push him onto the ground.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled, "What did you do for!"

"That's for getting me a week's detention, half demon!" Miroku yelled. His family came from a long line of perverted monks. From when he was born, he started learning about demons and spells.

"Well, I think you should get more then that!" Inuyasha yelled back, "Pervert,"

Sensing an alpha male showdown, Kagome quickly separated the two.

"Miroku, you're usually not this bad tempered," Kagome said.

Miroku suddenly sighed, "You are right, Lady Kagome," He sighed again, "It's just cause of Lady Sango,"

"Did you grope another girl in front of her again?" Kagome asked.

"No," He replied and paused for a moment, "A few days ago I asked her out on a date…"

"She rejected you?" Kagome questioned.

"No, she accepted. But the night we were suppose to go on the date my dad had a fever, and I had to go to the hospital with him." He answered, "When I tried explaining it to her the next day, she got angry and suspected that I was with another girl," He said in a quieter tone.

"Girls, they're so unpredictable," Inuyasha cut in.

"You said it," Miroku said, "You know, I get the feeling I've know you for a long time. Let's be friends."

"Keh, I don't need friends," Inuyasha stated.

"Ignore him Miroku, he's like that to everybody," She said, and then returned to the problem at hand, "I'll help you and Sango get back together, Miroku," she said after some thought.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome!" Miroku said happily.

He left soon after that.

"Higurashi," A familiar voice called out.

Hojo approached the table and asked a very bold question.

"Will you go out on another date with me?" (You're supposed to sweatdrop here)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I think I've made things too bold here… Oh well. Guess what happens on their date. It's indicated in a past chapter!


	8. A brakeup and a new date

Love in the alley

A/N: Was sick. Couldn't update. Very sorry. Chapter contains minor fluffiness.

Disclaimer: Don't own (Inuyasha). Want to own (Inuyasha).

"Uh…" Kagome paused for a moment, "Sure…" She meekly replied.

"Great!" Hojo said with a smile, "I'll pick you up around 7,"

"Hojo, my address changed," Kagome added, "It's now 26 Sussex drive (She's not the prime minister of Canada, I just couldn't think of an address)."

"OK!" Hojo said cheerfully as he ran away, "See you later, Kagome."

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"How can you be so unknowledgeable, Inuyasha," Kagome said with a sigh, "He just asked me out on a date, who do you think he is?"

"How should I know?" Inuyasha said with a pout.

"Two hints, Inuyasha. First hint, boy. Second hint, friend. If you link those two words together, what do you get?" Kagome asked, kind of amazed at how unknowledgeable Inuyasha was.

"Boy-friend," Inuyasha said slowly, linking the words together.

"Yes," Kagome said.

"I didn't think a bad tempered wench like you would have one," Inuyasha said, half surprised and half angry for a reason he didn't know (Hint).

"Ah," Kagome sighed, it was time to teach him a lesson again, "Sit boy,"

Inuyasha immediately dropped down, causing half of the cafeteria to look at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome put on her best outfit, a night gown with a circle of ribbons encircling the edge (Best thing I could think of), and waited for Hojo to pick her up until she realized Inuyasha was dressed up in a suit right beside her.

"Going somewhere?" She asked, reminded of what her mother said a few chapters before.

"With you on your date," He said grumpily, "It's a perfect chance for someone to poison, stab, disfigure, kill, or/and harm you in any way," He said, twitching uncomfortably in a black bow tie he was forced to wear.

"Who said you could come?" Kagome demanded.

"It's not like I wanted to come," Inuyasha said, "Your mom just said it'll be better if people didn't poison, stab, disfigure, kill, or/and harm you in any way."

"OK, you can come," Kagome said reluctantly. She just didn't feel like arguing, and her personal safety did seem important.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About ten minutes later Hojo came to pick her up. He was surprised to see the big house and a boy with the "girl of his dreams" (That might be exaggerating it a bit).

After a bit of explanation on how Inuyasha was a servant (Liar!) and a forced use of "Sit boy" everything was settled, Inuyasha would go with them and watch over Kagome.

"You know, I think I saw him with you at school today," Hojo said aft erg looking at Inuyasha for a second.

"Yeah, he follows me everywhere," Kagome said nervously.

"I never knew your family was rich," Hojo exclaimed.

"We're not," Kagome explained as they drove off in the car Hojo drove, "My mother's cousin is."

"Oh, I see," Hojo said, "You look very beautiful tonight, Kagome."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They drove for an hour until they were at a restaurant by the bay/sea called The Fuji View.

They were soon served sushi and fish (What else do Japanese people eat?).

Their date was soon ruined when Inuyasha insisted on tasting everything first to make sure that they weren't poisoned.

"I don't think that's necessary," Hojo said uneasily, "This restaurant is pretty well known, I think it wouldn't try to poison someone,"

As he said this Inuyasha began to turn purple after eating another sushi he clutched his throat and Kagome wondered if Hojo wasn't so right.

But a few seconds later he took a drink of water and said, "I guess I shouldn't have eaten so fast, I choked."

Hojo and Kagome decided to ignore him and went on to talk, but somehow Inuyasha always interrupts them.

Within 20 minutes Hojo knew that Inuyasha wasn't a butler, at least not a regular butler. After all, regular butlers don't taste all the food, argue with their employer all the time, or try to bite their employer (I don't mean the last part).

"Kagome, is there something going on between you and your "Butler"?" He asked in a small voice while Inuyasha choked on another piece of fish.

"No, what makes you say that?" She asked nervously.

"If he's your new boyfriend, I'm always willing to accept your will," He said, looking a bit sad (He really isn't such a bad person).

"It's not like that," Kagome said.

"You don't have to hide it," Hojo continued, "I wish you and your new date the best of luck,"

With that he left the table, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to pay the bills and get a cab.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was lucky that her grandaunt loaded her up with money, 'cause Inuyasha ate about 20000 yen of stuff, roughly 200 American dollars.

On the way back to their new home and Kagome was silent.

She looked at Inuyasha, she had told him that Hojo needed to go early instead of saying they broke up, but the more she looked at him the more she actually wanted to be his girlfriend.

Then without any thoughts at all about what she was doing, she rubbed his ears.

Inuyasha was at that time asleep as a side affect of eating too much, but he immediately woke up and was startled to feel her rubbing his ears.

But he didn't show any signs that he had woke up, because Kagome rubbing his ears felt good. His mother used to do that when he was little, in one of the memories that he tries to block out.

He suddenly opened his eyes, startling Kagome who took her hands off and looked away immediately.

They didn't say a word to each other for the rest of the night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In another place around the same time a desperate descendent of a line of perverted monks was trying to win his love back.

His phone calls were blocked, so he decided to pay her a visit himself.

He knocked on the door to Sango's house and a few seconds later a very mad Sango appeared.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Lady Sango, I came here to prove that I wasn't with another woman on that night," Miroku said as he handed over a piece of paper that contained a medical prescription issued to his dad on the night that they were suppose to have a date on.

Sango stared at the paper for a few moments and the angry look in her eyes and on her face softened, she looked at Miroku and embraced (Hugged) him.

"Lady Sango…" Miroku said as he gasped for air in her tight embrace, "Does this mean we can have another date?" He questioned.

"Sure," Sango replied as she placed a kiss on his lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I did say it was going to be fluffy.


	9. Assasination

Love in the alley

A/N: I had a lot going on, with my grandfather dying along with writer's block. Although my family does know that death is just a part of the cycle of life, so it's not that sad.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't have enough money.

The figure stood in the shadows in the dark room; he had long hair tied back in a ponytail, but that was the only thing that could be made out.

"So, how much do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I won't accept anything less than 9,000 American," the figure replied.

"Done," Sesshoumaru said. "But are you sure you can do the job without assistance?"

"I always get my job done," the figure said as it sped out of the room, "You can count on it!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, back at Shippou's house, dinner was being served. The two elders weren't speaking to each other. The two kids (Shippou and Sota) were trying to choke each other. Kagome's mom and Shippou's mom was continuing the bitter rivalry of comparing their kid's accomplishments. And Kagome and Inuyasha were staring at each other once in a while. The only person who was actually whole-heartedly eating was Shippou's dad.

Inuyasha was burying his face in the bowl but actually not eating anything, most of the time he stared at Kagome. He just couldn't forget Kagome rubbing his ears. And secretly, he wanted Kagome to do it again.

Kagome was just picking some food up from their plates and putting them back again. She really wanted to know what Inuyasha thought about her. There has to be a way that she could get him to admit something!

Ten minuets later, Kagome walked out of the room with a devious smile on her face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, lady Sango, what would you like to eat?" Miroku asked politely.

"I don't know," Sango said, Miroku had taken her to a 4-star restaurant and the place was really getting on her nerves. She would much rather go dance at a club. This was too formal.

Miroku was feeling the same thing; this was a really bad idea. You should not ask for date tips from a person who's more than twice your age.

"Would you like to go to a club?" Miroku asked in an outburst.

"Sure, that would be better," Sango replied, secretly being hopeful to dance with Miroku.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About two minuets after Kagome left the dining room. A soft sound on the floor was heard by Inuyasha. He quickly rushed up the stairs, the sound didn't sound like somebody just walking around. It sounded like somebody falling, but if someone falls the sound should be louder. There were many explanations but Inuyasha couldn't risk Kagome getting hurt. He knew the way his brother's thugs worked. They were ruthless.

When he got up, all of the people at the table were surprised. And Sota asked him "What is it, bro?"

He quickly replied that Kagome might be in trouble and everybody at the table started running toward Kagome's room.

By the time he got there, the room was empty. And unlike in any crime novel, the window wasn't open.

Inuyasha sniffed around the room a bit and soon looked under the bed. With a quick punch he broke the floorboard and crawled under. The place under the floorboard was a bit small but he managed to sniff his way to follow Kagome's scent. Along with Kagome's scent was another one, this scent was one of a wolf-demon, it smelled a bit familiar. As Inuyasha follow the maze it he soon came to a turn that brought him down to ground level. He asked Shippou's dad, who had followed him, where this maze led to.

"This is a tunnel the previous owner of the house used to avoid his wife," he said with a wink, "it leads to the forest outside of the original grounds, which is now a part of the ground."

Inuyasha and Shippou's dad soon found their way out and then started running to the scent.

Inuyasha was worried about Kagome, and soon started to use his powers. Shippou's dad would be a burden anyways, he thought.

But Shippou's dad followed with a fast pace. Gliding gracefully over the trees just like Inuyasha.

Inuyasha soon realized that Shippou's dad was a demon too. With his demon instincts activated, his concealment spell soon began to wear off. And some of his fox features were showing.

"Yeah, I'm a demon, I married a miko because only mikos can share my lifespan," (Idea originally used in popular fanfiction "Easy as 1, 2, 3".) He said.

Inuyasha and Shippou's dad, Kashawa (Lousy name!) soon reached where Kagome's scent seemed to have settled. A broken down house. They barged through the front door to be confronted by a boy with hair tied back in a ponytail. When he saw Inuyasha, he looked surprised.

"Inuyasha, is that you?" He asked.

"Koga?" Inuyasha said, puzzled.

"Old buddy!" Koga cried.

"Pal!" Inuyasha yelled.

But Inuyasha soon calmed down and said, "Koga, be careful, someone kidnapped my … my… friend to this place."

"She's your friend?" Koga asked.

"How do you know that the person's a girl?" Inuyasha asked, even more puzzled.

"Because I kidnapped her." Koga replied.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled, "Give her back!"

"Sorry, can't, somebody hired me to take her out," Koga said with a sorry nod.

"Koga, if you give her back, I can give you twice what the original person paid you," Shippou's father said in a booming voice.

"Can't, assassin's rule. Can't turn on the hirer," Koga said.

"Koga, just gave her back!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sorry, but if you want her back, you're going to have to get past me," Koga said.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice," Inuyasha said.

The two faced each other, bowed, and then began fighting.

Koga was much more agile, but Inuyasha's power was amazing. As the two fought, Kashawa quietly crept up the stairs and searched for Kagome. He found her quiet fast and used fox fire to carefully burn off the rope binding her. He motioned for her to be quiet, picked her up, and leapt out of the window. He then turned back to the house, and yelled in a booming voice. "Inuyasha, I've got Kagome, she's just a little scared!"

Inuyasha quickly leapt out, and called back to Koga. "Sorry pal!"

With that they were off. In minuets they were back to the mansion.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I'm not sure what to say here.


	10. Camping!

Love in the alley

A/N: I'm running out of ideas here

Disclaimer: I, the author of this story, hereby claim, I mean disclaim, this story for the glory of Canada/China. And myself

"So, tell us," Kagome's mom asked anxiously, "what happened?"

"What was it like being kidnapped?" Sota asked.

"Did they tie you up?" Shippou asked.

"Well, the food was OK," Kagome said after they calmed down, "he did tie me up, and the last time I checked he was certainly one person."

"YOU ATE THEIR STUFF!" Inuyasha yelled, "IT COULD BE POISONOUS!"

"I'm kidding, Inuyasha," Kagome said in an attempt to calm him down.

A few minutes later Kagome told how of how she got to the warehouse.

(I'm I suppose to tell the obvious process?)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later upstairs, Kagome was brushing her teeth when the door opened and Inuyasha came in.

"Kagome, you really worried me tonight," he said in an extremely faint voice.

"Oh Inuyasha, that's so sweet," Kagome said.

"SO DON'T DO IT AGAIN. YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO RUN OFF WITH A WOLF DEMON," he yelled as he walked out.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I HAD A CHOICE!" Kagome yelled back.

"And just when I thought he was becoming better," she muttered to herself.

"WELL, I'M NOT!" Inuyasha yelled from the staircase.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We're going camping?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked simultaneously.

"Yes," The two mothers (Shippou's and Kagome's) replied.

"This is so sudden." Kagome said, "I didn't even pack."

"I did it for you," said her mom.

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF!" Kagome yelled, "WHY CAN'T YOU RESPECT MY PRIVACY!"

"I didn't go through your stuff. Your auntie here was thoughtful enough to buy all new stuff for you." Kagome's mom said with a hurt look on her face (Yeah! She's finally not smiling!), "I'm hurt that you think I would violate your privacy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Soon they were being driven (and scared to hell) on the car. Shippou's mom had apparently inherited Kaede's driving skills.

"A TREE! A TREE!" Shippou's dad screamed.

"A BEAR! DON'T HURT WILDLIFE!" Kagome screamed.

"A bear?" Inuyasha questioned. He was in the backseat so he couldn't see that much, but once he stood up, he saw the bear. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE RIGHT!"

(They didn't kill the bear, don't worry.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"It's a wonder how you lived this long." Inuyasha told Shippou.

"We foxes are pretty lucky and avoid death pretty easily," Shippou said.

"How many near death situations have you had?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. I lost count after 120 something." Shippou replied.

"Oh, god." Inuyasha said after he puked again.

They were now at the campsite, and for some strange reason, even though they came in RV, they were going to camp.

"You youngsters have got to get in touch with the wilderness and refresh your minds." Grandpa and Shippou's grandma said simultaneously.

"And we're going to be in the RV," The adults all said together.

"Have a nice night!" They said before entering the RV.

"But how do you set up the tents? And speaking of tents, where are they?" Kagome asked them.

"You don't need tents; you can just enjoy the stars." Grandpa said, popping out from a window, "and don't let the grizzly bears bite!"

Just then, a mysterious growl came from behind her, from the bushes.

"I sure hope he was kidding," Kagome said with a gulp.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They were safe in their sleeping bags, and looking up into the stars, hoping the Grizzly bears won't bite.

"Inuyasha...," Shippou asked, "If there were any bears, you would protect us… Right?"

"Sure," Inuyasha said, he was a bit to sleepy to be concerned with what they were saying.

They almost immediately all moved closer to Inuyasha, Kagome being the closest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A bit later, when Shippou and Sota were asleep. Kagome moved a bit closer to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, are you awake," She asked with a kick.

He was already awake, but decided to pretend to be offended.

"No, but I am now," he said with a grunt.

"Aren't the stars beautiful," She asked.

"Feh, so what," Inuyasha asked.

"Sometimes, I wish he could be a bit more romantic," Kagome thought.

Sensing that Kagome was displeased, Inuyasha decided that perhaps he should have been a bit nicer.

"Yeah, I guess they are," Inuyasha said.

Knowing that he's changing, Kagome snuggled a bit closer to Inuyasha so they were side to side.

A/N: I hope the next chapter won't take this long.


	11. Christmas

Love in the Alley

A/N: Sincerely sorry for taking so long, reality's really catching up with me! Anyways, I decided to redo the 11th chapter, the last 11th chapter was terrible! I hope people will read this.

Kagome sighed, it was good to be out of the dangers of the woods and back into civilizations. The camping trip had finally ended after 15 days, it was now December already.

She fiddled around with her pencil a bit, "I wonder what Inuyasha would like for Christmas?"

"Ms. Higurashi, would you mind doing your work once in a while, you need to catch up to the classes you've missed," the teacher snapped.

"Oh, sorry," Kagome replied in a absent minded tone.

The teacher gave up with a sigh and went on to give a extremely long lecture on the forces of gravity.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome looked over her list, it was imperative to get something for Inuyasha, but what?

She flipped over on her bed and listened to the voices of argument going on in the main halls.

"Why should I celebrate Christmas!? I say we stay a traditional, normal, Japanese family!" Kaede yelled.

"Grandma, there's no way we could be a normal, orthodox family," Shippou told the old woman.

"Why not?" Kaede asked.

"In our family, we have 2 mikos (A/N: note that Kagome isn't considered a miko yet), 1 permanent demon, 1 perhaps temporary demon, a priest (grandpa), and a partridge in a pear tree. Besides, some normal Japanese families celebrate Christmas," Shippou replied.

"I think you mean one half-accomplished priest," Kaede said with a sniff.

"Who'd you call half accomplished?!!" Grandpa asked all the way from the back of the house.

"You really shouldn't have said that," Sota said with a sigh.

"I was just trying to make her celebrate Christmas," Shippou said.

"You have absolutely no idea how to convince people, do you?" Sota said, sighing again.

"Let's see you trying to do it!" Shippou said angrily.

"Stand aside," Sota said as he stepped towards Kaede.

"Grandaunt Kaede, you see, celebrating Christmas will be a good thing because it will increase the happiness of the entire household by ten percent, people will give presents to each other, resulting in a economic flow throughout the nation," Sota said, pointing to a chart with a laser pointer.

"Who called me half-accomplished?!" Grandpa said, marching in to the room.

This was going to be a long night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha laid on the lawn; he had been tired from all the commotion, why did people invent Christmas, what with all the gift buying and planning. It was simpler when he was by himself, no one to care for, but then, there was also no one caring for him back then. He rolled over, maybe it was nicer to be back in society. Maybe he should get something for Kagome for Christmas. Lately he had gotten a part-time job on some nights, because there was nothing better to do, and maybe he could buy her something with that money. He rolled over again, jumped up and walked towards the mansion.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The weekend passed fast, it was school time again. Inuyasha and Kagome sat, eating lunch with Sango and Miroku.

"Sango, have you done your Christmas shopping yet?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm going this… Miroku, please stop doing that before I hit you," Sango said in a cold tune, "anyways, I'm going to finish shopping this weekend at the Tokyo mall, want to join me?"

"Sure, why not!" Kagome replied cheerily.

"Inuyasha, are you doing anything this weekend?" Kagome asked.

"Not really," Said Inuyasha as he stared at the window, just then for a moment, he suddenly smelled his brother's scent. His gaze intensified, but the scent had faded away so quickly it was impossible to track where it was from.

Sensing that something was wrong, Kagome softly placed her hand on Inuyasha's, "Something wrong?"

"Not really," Inuyasha said, then, sensing Kagome's hand, he started blushing, "Kagome, your hand… Uh…"

"Oh, right," Kagome said, taking her hand away with a jerk. She then laughed, embarrassed.

"You want to come to the mall with us?" Kagome said.

"Sure, why not," Inuyasha said. This would be the perfect chance to get a present for Kagome.

"I also need to do my shopping," Miroku said as he bowed on one knee before Sango, "Lady Sango, would you do me the honor of allowing me to shop with you?!"

Kagome and Inuyasha sweatdropped.

"Miroku, you pervert, stop touching me!"

Kagome and Inuyasha sweatdropped again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, it wasn't easy, but I guess we've finally come to an agreement," Kaede and Grandpa said in unison, each with bandages all over their faces.

"We're going to celebrate Christmas!" They said.

"I can't believe they destroyed 300,000 yen's worth of furniture over whether to celebrate Christmas or not," Shippou said, shaking his head in amazement.

"My beautiful sculptures," Shippou's dad exclaimed, crying.

"For some things in life, you've got to make sacrifices. For everything else, there's MasterCard™," Sota said to Shippou.

"Um… OK… Sota, I think you've been watching too much TV," Shippou said with a bit of unease.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Time passes quickly before the holidays, it was soon the weekend again, and Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were strolling in the mall again.

"I wonder what I should buy for Inuyasha," Kagome thought, a minute later, the solution suddenly dawned on her.

"I wonder what I should buy for Kagome," Thought Inuyasha, but he too, soon found the solution.

They soon separated to, where would the fun of peeking at presents be if you knew what the presents were?

Inuyasha strolled through the mall; soon he came upon something that he thought would be good for the present.

"Hey vendor, how much is that necklace?" He asked.

"It was 150,000 yens, but now it's only 123,456 yens since it's on sale," he said with a smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Where did you go today?" Asked Rin as she walked into Sesshomaru's room.

"I paid a visit to the place my little brother's at, and left him a little present," Sesshomaru replied in an amused tone.

"A present?"

"That's right. Don't look, so surprised, it was nothing bad."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Christmas Eve at last, and everyone was opening their presents.

"YEAH!!!!!!! NEW SCULPTURES!!!!!" Yelled Shippou's dad as he put the sculptures onto a laser guarded counter.

"Wow, the new video game I've been wanting! Thanks Shippou!" Sota said.

"A guide to not being a complete moron!" Grandpa Yelled out, "Why you!!"

"Look underneath the cover," Kaede said calmly.

"Oh, a place for secretly storing liquor," Grandpa said as he calmed down, "Thanks!"

Inuyasha found another small present under the tree for him, it smelled of Sesshomaru, he quietly got out of the house to open it; he didn't want to take any chances with his brother.

Inside was a small bracelet with a picture of a woman inside it, a note laid beside it.

"Inuyasha, enclosed is one bracelet with a picture of your mother, that's everything of your's out of my house. Merry Christmas, Sesshomaru. P.S. Can't I do something nice once in a while!"

Inuyasha quietly slipped the bracelet into his pocket as Kagome ran out to meet him.

"You haven't opened my present yet, by the way, thanks for the necklace." Kagome said as she handed him a package.

Inuyasha opened the package, enclosed was a note, "Look up," said the note.

Inuyasha looked up, and Kagome gave him a soft kiss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I like this version much better than the other one. How do you like the ending?


	12. Back again

Love in the Alley

Author's note: I wonder if anyone still reads this. Lol So much has changed. In so long. I didn't even know that I'd write this chapter for sure until just 2 minutes ago. ;;; Hope you peps enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A silent figure walked through what looked like a wasteland.

As it approached what seemed to be the center, it suddenly stopped... Raising its head, it looked to the stars.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha lay there, thinking.

"What was she thinking?! Kissing me!"

He can't say he resisted, though, and for the moments their lips touched, he felt like it was heaven.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Flashback to the kiss)

_"You haven't opened my present yet, by the way, thanks for the necklace." Kagome said as she handed him a package._

_Inuyasha opened the package, enclosed was a note, "Look up," said the note._

_Inuyasha looked up, and Kagome gave him a soft kiss._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

What happened next was a blur in InuYasha's mind; it seemed that he could only remember pushing Kagome away.

He ran far away, as fast as he could...Leaving Kagome behind.

"Why did I let her get so close?" He wondered to himself.

Sitting up carefully to make sure his head didn't bump into the cave roof, he looked out.

"Raining again, damn it."

"Want an umbrella?"

A dark figure popped into view.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome lay on her bed, thinking.

"Why did he push me away?"

A small tear formed at the corner of her eye, this she brushed away, as she heard someone approaching.

"There's still no sign of him anywhere," Kagome's mother spoke softly, yet her words still echoed the hollow room.

Kagome stared at the ceiling, some of the paint patterns were starting to look like InuYasha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ Inuyasha ran through the forest._

_ "ARG! Why do I feel so strange?! I don't understand this! What is it about the kiss!?"_

_ He ran even faster, while above him, dark clouds began to gather._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome took a lock of her hair between her fingers and slowly twisted it.

She remembered how pleasant the kiss was...But why did he push her away? Why did he run? Didn't he return the feelings that she had?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The dark figure walked onto the center and looked around; its eyes were human, and its hair black. But it had an eerie essence about it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha recalled the kiss as he ran.

"What is it about that kiss that reminds me? What I'm I thinking of?"

He couldn't recall, but the kiss dragged back unpleasant memories... Memories from long ago—ones that he could not even recall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The figure stood there for moments, amidst the rain, which seemed to fall around it, leaving it dry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ Inuyasha was annoyed by the rain, he couldn't tell where he was going, and he couldn't smile anything. It stifled his senses, making him feel vulnerable._

_ The rain fell so thick, and the lightning only made it harder to navigate, for every time thunder stroke, his ears would hurt._

_ Even the trees were no protection, as the lightning could strike to kill._

_ He saw a small cave ahead, if he was lucky it might be big enough to fit him._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The dark figure stood there, remembering.

So long ago, here, it had been happy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha reached the cave, he was tired from running for hours, and not very sure of where he was.

The rain fell so heavily that it washed away all scents, and where he was was a mystery even to him.

He looked out of the cave opening, there were mountains around. To his right he could see –He suddenly shuddered; everything here seemed so familiar; had he been here before?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The dark figure stood, thinking. Where was the one it searched for? It was back, and it wanted to see him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome wanted to see Inuyasha, she wanted him to explain to her why he pushed her away.

She looked at the ceiling again, replaying the kissing scene. Did she do something wrong?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha thought about Kagome, he wanted her to forgive him. It was just an impulse to push her away, from a memory he couldn't even recall. He stared at the sky and wished for the rain to stop.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The figure left the scene, it was time to finish unfinished business, and do what was not done.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha wanted to run out back to Kagome, he needed to tell her he was sorry.

"Umbrella?" The dark figure asked.

"Kikyo."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Did this one in a different style, hope you like it.


	13. More Than Painful

Love in the Alley

A/N: Away from the somber stuff, and back to some funny business... For some reason, Microsoft word wants to correct Kagome into Jamie, I don't really see a connection...But...I'm sure there is one.

Kagome looked from the sidelines; her instincts told her that the alcohol was probably there just for Grandpa to drink, of course, the old man wouldn't admit it, insisting it was "necessary material".

Sota stood beside the pot, stirring mindless, trying not to let the toxic appearing fumes disturb him. At least he didn't react to it as much as Shippou.

Shippou sat at the side, not sure how many percent of last days meals were still in his stomach, and how many percent was down the drain...And not the normal way, either.

Grandpa flipped through his book, he was sure that he had saw the page on how to do this... It wouldn't be long before the youngsters figured out that the pot of boiling goo and alcohol were just decoys... But then again, he could possibly remember by then...Hopefully.

Kaede sneered on the side, she knew the old geezer couldn't do it, that bottle of liquor that came with the guide (remember the Christmas gift?) had no use in magic whatsoever. It wasn't even real liquor, just motor oil made to look like liquor. (Yeah... ;;; They don't like each other... AT ALL.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Meanwhile... Just kilometers away...)

"So, Inuyasha. What have you been up to? Killed anyone lately? Gotten drunk? Stalked anyone? Any gang activity at all?" Kikyo asked, apparently just to annoy Inuyasha.

"Not in this lifetime, witch. How did you get here anyhow? I heard you left for Cuba on a permanent vacation... Sesshomaru normally arranges it so people don't come from those."

"I have my ways... Let's just say the guy who escorted me won't be seeing anyone for a long...long...long...long...lo-"

"Yeah, yeah! I get the point! God, I thought obsessive compulsive disorder was covered by medical insurance."

Inuyasha was actually shocked by this.(Not the obsessive compulsive disorder, the thing about Kikyo being back) People who retire from his brother's gang almost never come back. Almost never... She might have been that slight possibility.

"Well, I couldn't resist coming back to see you... And giving you a surprise." Kikyo smiled.

Inuyasha was surprised all right, and not in a good way.

This would mean he'd have to live up to his promise.

Is she ever wanted it.

He could still remember that day. So fateful.

Back when he was still a member of his brother's gang, before it had gone bad.

He was out doing a deal, when suddenly...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

" You can't be serious about this!"

"I'm more than serious."

"How the hell I'm I going to arrange this?"

"I don't know,do something with someone and it may be arr--

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha felt a sharp cracking pain as his face hit the ground, breaking the flashback.

Kikyo looked to her right. Where Inuyasha stood seconds before there was now a hole in the ground. She looked down the hole.

"Inuyasha?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome really...really...really...really...really...rea—(sorry about the obsessive compulsive. ) didn't believe that grandpa's spell would work.

She was absolutely right.

After the smoke cleared, it was obvious that Inuyasha was not back, and other than the fact that several members of the household were unconscious, nothing really changed.

It was only on her way to the hospital that she found a much easier way to call Inuyasha back.

"So Grandaunt Kaede, couldn't you have told me this before were blew up the house?"

"Well, I wanted to see what the geezer could come with. I didn't think he was competent enough to do something bad."

"Being destructive requires competence?"

"Absolutely."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was somewhat later that Kagome regained enough strength to follow Kaede's instructions.

With one band of sacred beads on her hand, she called out the sacred words. "Sit, boy."

And that's when the destruction of mother earth occurred. (In the form of the hole in the ground.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha definitely felt that, but he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to return yet.

Of course, a few more falls cured him of that thought.

And falling down branches from the trees that he were moving on didn't quicken his progress.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was at the hospital when her cell phone rang.

"He's here!" Kagome's mother's voice happily rang. A ominous thump was heard in the background...And Kagome really regretted what she said right before the phone call.

"I guess I really shouldn't have said 'sit boy'", she thought to her self.

Another thump.

"Hey...I didn't say 'sit boy'", she thought.

Another thump.

"I don't understand...Did the words change from 'sit boy' to something else?", she wondered.

Another thump.

Kaede appeared at the foot of her hospital bed.

"I almost forgot to tell you, the beads magnify your thoughts, too." She said with a weak (very weak) smile.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

That definitely wasn't the voice of a happy demon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was dinner time a few weeks later, and the family was sitting in the upstairs dining room, eating quietly, when the two oldest members of the family started another dispute.

"ONIONS CAN TOO KEEP AWAY ZOMBIES!!!!" Grandpa cried out, indignant.

"CAN NOT!" Kaede was equally loud.

Soon pieces of tiles began to shake lose from the roof.

A construction worker walked in to the room.

"Oh yeah, sir, about the tiles..."

Shippou's dad sighed, "Just put it on my tab."

"So...In total...about 50 million yen." The construction worker said, smiling. (Shippou's dad was putting his kids through college, he had no reason not to smile)

"CAN TOO!"

"CAN NOT!"

"FINE! LET'S TRY THIS OUT!!!"

The collective voice of the table rang out in unison, "NO!!!".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo walked through the woods, enjoying the scenery.

It had been a long time since she's walked around the place, yet everything looked the same.

The flowers, the trees, the pond.

Hey! They even had the same bum living beside the garbage can.

"Hey lady, can you spare some change?" The bum held out a dirty hand.

Kikyo smiled and put her hand in her pocket.

She pulled out a gun.

"Can you?"

A/N: It feels pretty good to write like this again. I think this is a pretty funny chapter.


End file.
